My Sweet Obsession
by SeleneSwan3
Summary: -AU- Una esclava, simplemente eso era ella, un objeto sexual con el que jugaban y después tiraban. Pero el colmo de esto es que te enamores del monstruo quien te ha introducido en el mismísimo infierno eso te convierte a ti en el peor de los demonios.
1. Un nuevo comenzar

**¡Hola a todos nuevamente!**

Bueno como sabrán esta historia ya estaba subida en esta página pero por algunas sugerencias de algunos de mis lectores he decidido reeditarlo y subirlo nuevamente sin errores o al menos eso se intentará. Espero que les guste y me apoyen para hacer de está historia una buena historia. Si aburre o algo no la continuaré por eso pido que me den su opinión nada más comenzar. Gracias.

**Aclaraciones: **Naruto No me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishamoto-sama. Pero Sasukito-kun y Itachikito-kun son míos los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Estás historias tan extravagantes y tan locas son exclusivamente mías. No dejo que nadie las cuelgue sin mi permiso.

**Notas:** Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno - Itachi Uchiha / Gaara - Hinata Hyuuga - Naruto Uzumaki / Neji Hyuuga - TenTen Ama / Temari - Shikamaru 

**Sugerencias: **

¡Reviews! Si quieren que lo continúe háganmelo saber. Al menos unos cuantos, por favor. Todos vuestros comentarios se agradecen y lo sabéis ¿Qué os cuesta dejar un comentario? Sólo son dos minutos o hasta menos...

**Summary:**

-AU- Una esclava, simplemente eso era ella, un objeto sexual con el que jugaban y después tiraban. Pero el colmo de esto es que te enamores del monstruo quien te ha introducido en el mismísimo infierno eso te convierte a ti en el peor de los demonios.

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**

**  
[†] My sweed obsession [†] [S****α****suS****α****ku] **

Un nuevo comenzar

**By:  
Saku Chan  
.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**

La expresión "Edad Media" ha sido empleada por la civilización occidental para definir el periodo de 1000 años de historia europea entre el 500 y 1500 d. C. El inicio de la Edad Media está señalado por la caída del Imperio Romano Occidental, generalmente tomado como el fin de la historia clásica antigua. Teniendo en cuenta esta breve explicación, podemos empezar con nuestra historia donde las brujas, vampiros, nobles feudales y esclavos son los protagonistas.

Mucho tiempo atrás el Clan Uchiha dominaba el mayor territorio del mundo. La familia central se establecía en Roma, donde eran conocidos por el nombre de _'Los castigadores'_. Algunos se preguntaban si podían ser tan crueles, otros les tenían tanto terror que se escondían para no ser vistos por ellos y los que quedaban eran revolucionarios solamente esperaban no ser descubiertos por ellos ya que no dudarían en cortarles sus cabezas ni un instantes.

La familia central eran Uchiha Fugaku un hombre frío, estricto con todos y cumplidor con su tarea, su mujer Uchiha Mikoto la cual era al contrario que su marido dulce, encantadora y servicial, tuvieron dos hijos el mayor se llama Uchiha Itachi era un sádico, mataba de la manera más cruel, era alabado por su padre tenía unos 18 años y por último el pequeño de los Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke un chico de 16 años como los caracterizaba era frío, arrogante y sentía asco al estar con el pueblo algo que su madre no toleraba y su padre idolatraba. Los dos chicos parecían dos dioses, su piel blanca, sus ojos negros carbón, su cuerpo... Su todo, eran maravillosos ninguna mujer se había podido resistir a sus encantos.

Mientras ellos se divertían y se burlaban, en la calle humildes familias, morían de enfermedades o simplemente porque no tenían el alimento necesario para sobrevivir, triste pero cierto la calle era un agujero negro donde muy poca gente lograba salir con el fin de escapar del mismísimo infierno en el cual eran sometidos. Hacía unos días una mujer con su hija había llegado a la ciudad muchos cuando las veían las llamaban brujas, hechiceras o ya pasaban a insultos superiores. Tsunade, era esa mujer, era rubia delgada, bien proporcionada, inteligente y de un carácter bastante fuerte. Ella solamente tenía la intención de salvar vidas como Dios le había ordenado así que junto con su hija Sakura una chica de unos 15 años de pelo rosa habían hecho las maletas desde Francia y fueron por el camino que Dios les había asignado por alguna razón.

El día comenzaba, agua caía del cielo mostrándose triste por alguna razón desconocida. Una mujer rubia se levantaba era su segundo día, y ya quería marcharse de ese lugar, fue espantosa la llegada, muy pocas personas las aceptaron como tal, aún recordaba los insultos, pero algo le llamo la atención una palabra que para ella era sacrilegio 'Bruja' ¿Era ella una bruja? No había decidido tener esa vida, ni su hija tampoco el señor ya había escrito sus destinos los que no podrían ser cambiados.

Su hija, su amada hija solo tenía dieciséis años para vivir aquello pero ya no podía evitarlo, miró a su lado, donde una chica pelirosa dormía plácidamente con sus ojos cerrados, parecía un ángel el que había llegado a su vida en un error de su juventud, su querido padre no quería saber nada sobre ella, pero gracias a ese 'error' salió del pozo donde se encontraba encerrada, cuando la vio al nacer, supo que esa niña era un regalo de Dios, siempre estuvo a su lado en los buenos y malos momentos mostrando ante todo que eran una familia unida la que se quería mutuamente.

- Sakura – susurró levemente, mientras la movía de un lado a otro para despertarla.

- Déjame un rato más – contestó girándose para el otro lado.

La mujer la volvió a mirar, lo único que le paso por la cabeza '_ como no se despierte ya la que le caerá va ser poco_' como si la chica lo hubiera oído se levantó de golpe, dejando a Tsunade sorprendida por la actitud de la pelirosa.

- Hola mamá – saludo mientras se tiraba abrazarla dulcemente.

- Hola mi niña – correspondió al abrazo, cuando este se rompió le dio un _'suave'_ golpecito en el brazo haciendo que a Sakura le salieran pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos esmeraldas.

- Mama, te pasaste – balbuceó Sakura tocándose el brazo.

Se prepararon para el largo día que les acechaba, se vistieron con un vestido de campesinas cada una, blanco como la nieve y largo. Salieron para tomar un poco de leche, se habían instalado en un pequeño hostal de la familia Sabaku, los que muy amablemente las acogieron.

Era una familia pequeña tenían tres hijos la mayor se llamaba Temari, se mostraba dura ante los demás, era una luchadora nata y siempre consigue lo que quiero mediante el esfuerzo que pone en todo, Gaara un chico de carácter serio y problemático, por lo que comentaron tenían otro hijo pero tuvo que irse a servicio de los Uchiha y según los rumores de el pueblucho era el cartero de ellos un cargo que a la mínima te mataban por cualquier cosa, vivían con la tristeza y incertidumbre de si lo volverían haber, sus padres Asuka Sabaku y Kyo Sabaku, mantenían el negoció a flote junto con sus hijos quienes intentaban ayudar en lo que podían.

Las dos damas bajaron lentamente mientras miraban el buen estado en que estaba aquel hostal para sus años. Cuando llegaron a la cocina no se encontraron nadie, solo una nota que les contaba que iban a pagar los impuestos y que tuvieran cuidado con los guardias quienes no dudarían en preguntar sobre si habían pagado o no. Tomaron un vaso de leche rápido, se pusieron encima de sus vestidos una túnica marrón con una capucha para cubrirse, salieron de el hostal y corrieron hasta llegar a un pequeño hospital donde entraron rápidamente para no ser descubiertas por la guardia.

Una vez dentro, no encontraron nada de nada estaba vacío, era verdad ahora que se daban cuenta no habían visto a nadie de la población solo a guardias custodiando las calles. Eso si era raro. A los pocos minutos unas trompetas comenzaron a tocar parecía como si hicieran una fiesta así que decidieron ir a mirar que pasaba. El ruido las llevo al centro de la ciudad donde una gran multitud estaba a juntada en la plaza principal para mayor seguridad se escondieron.

La familia Uchiha estaba preparándose para la gran fiesta que haría, según Mikoto habían de fortalecer lazos con la población algo que a los Uchiha masculinos les daba un asco y un odio puro, miraban a la gente como bichos a los que tenían que exterminar. Según Fugaku que después de la '_gran charla_' propuso a sus hijos investigar sobre la gran llegada de la hechicera Tsunade y su hijita, las cuales se estaban escondiendo de ellos y para satisfacer el plan de venganza contra los Hyuga habían de tenerlas en su poder lo antes posible para no perder.

Era la hora de salir a fuera para anunciar la fiesta que se haría en el palacio Uchiha. Así hicieron el primero que bajo fue Fugaku que llevaba puesto el traje imperial que bajaba con su mujer al lado que vestía un traje violeta con broches de oro. Los últimos en bajar los hermanos Uchiha quienes vestían con ropa hecha especialmente para ellos hecha por el gran diseñador Uzumaki Jiraya, un hombre de unos ochenta años, pelo blanco y de un carácter peculiar era un pervertido de cuidado cuando tenía la oportunidad te tocaba el culo sin pensarlo dos veces pero aún así era un buen hombre.

- Hoy se ha hecho la recolecta de los impuesto y ya sabéis que pasa si no pagáis ¿no? – hubo un silenció sepulcral, Fugaku sonrió por sus adentros – Veo que si lo sabéis, bueno eso no es lo único que quiero informar – su voz cambió a una más seria y pesada – Abra una fiesta en mi casa mañana, tenéis que venir '_todos_' – recalcó – Quien no venga su muerte esta asegurada.

Al acabar su '_instructivo_' discurso giró su cara hacia su mujer quien lo asesinaba con la mirada y eso ya sabía que quería decir un mes sin revolcones, menos más que las prostitutas calmarían su sed de hombre. Miró a sus hijos quienes tenían una sonrisa de superioridad, como '_quería_' a sus hijos.

Supuso que ya era hora de irse de allí esa gentuza estaba ensuciando su aire puro a un que no quería ni pensarlo así que sin más sus pasos lo dirigieron hacia su casa, donde allí reposaría el resto del día, a los pocos segundos sus pasos fueron seguidos por su familia.

_El juego acababa de empezar y más de uno saldría por patas..._

**Continuará...?**

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**

**¿Que les pareció? **

¿Reviews?

¿Quieren la continuación pronto?

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**


	2. Planes magistrales

**¡Hola a todos nuevamente!**

Bueno como sabrán esta historia ya estaba subida en esta página pero por algunas sugerencias de algunos de mis lectores he decidido reeditarlo y subirlo nuevamente sin errores o al menos eso se intentará. Espero que les guste y me apoyen para hacer de está historia una buena historia. Si aburre o algo no la continuaré por eso pido que me den su opinión nada más comenzar. Gracias.

**Aclaraciones: **Naruto No me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishamoto-sama. Pero Sasukito-kun y Itachikito-kun son míos los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Estás historias tan extravagantes y tan locas son exclusivamente mías. No dejo que nadie las cuelgue sin mi permiso.

**Notas:** Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno - Itachi Uchiha / Gaara - Hinata Hyuuga - Naruto Uzumaki / Neji Hyuuga - TenTen Ama / Temari - Shikamaru 

**Sugerencias: **

¡Reviews! Si quieren que lo continúe háganmelo saber. Al menos unos cuantos, por favor. Todos vuestros comentarios se agradecen y lo sabéis ¿Qué os cuesta dejar un comentario? Sólo son dos minutos o hasta menos...

**Summary:**

-AU- Una esclava, simplemente eso era ella, un objeto sexual con el que jugaban y después tiraban. Pero el colmo de esto es que te enamores del monstruo quien te ha introducido en el mismísimo infierno eso te convierte a ti en el peor de los demonios.

-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

**[†] My sweet obsession [†] [S****α****suS****α****ku]**

**By: Saku Chan  
**

_**Preparativos e ideas magistrales**_

-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

La noticia había caído como un trueno en una valle solitaria, la sorpresa y el temor se hacía presente en los habitantes del pueblo, los cuales permanecián inmóviles. Un silencio escalofriante atormentaba en lugar, nadie hablaba, nadie se movía, sus mentes volaban en un mar de incertidumbre. En sus rostros se mostraba un agridulce temor ¿alegrarse o entristecerse? ¿ vivir o morir? Esas y más preguntas rondaban en las mentes de los habitantes, pero nadie encontraba una respuesta. Pero algo si sabían tenían que asistir con su mayor sonrisa y su mejor vestidura.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Tsunade escondidas entre la penumbra de los callejones, se mostraban ausentes por la noticia, si iban serían capturadas si no iban serían asesinadas. Miedo, temor, pánico no se podía explicar con palabras lo que por sus mentes pasaba un gran sentimiento las inundaba. Una gran idea cruzó la mente de ambas cambiar de imagen, pero para conseguir su cometido necesitaban dinero ¿Pero cómo conseguirlo? Esa era la cuestión, algo hizo que se miraran con un poco de maldad y sonrieran.

- Sai – susurraron las dos

Sai o más bien conocido como 'el pintor', se le llamaba así porque era un as en el mundo del estilismo, su arte había llegado a medidas inesperadas, muy poca gente sabía de su verdadero nombre. Lo conocieron en un pequeño restaurante, él y Sakura entablaron amistad enseguida o más bien dicho a la fuerza ya dicen que entre el odio y el amor hay un paso ¿no? Pues en este caso era del odio a la amistad, en muy poco tiempo entre peleas y tonterías se hicieron buenos amigos sin contar que les debía un favor por haber curado a su perrita Lulú la que tenía un problema que al final resultó ser un embarazo.

Mientras la astucia y la arrogancia recorrían sus cuerpos, la gente del pueblo había reaccionado y con un poco de temor comenzaron hacer los preparativos de la fiesta. Las doncellas estaban encantadas ya que según sabían ninguno de lo Uchiha tenía prometida y si tenían suerte podrían conseguir sus corazones pero que ingenuas eran.

Las dos damas abandonaron los callejones para dirigirse a la calle central intentando no llamar la atención de ningún pueblerino. Con pasos lentos pero decididos avanzaron hasta una pequeña tienda llamada ' Misore' donde un hombre de mediana edad atendía con gran amabilidad. No era muy alto pero se veía bastante formal, su pelo era gris con alguno que otra cana blanca, sus ojos eran de un color marrón.

- Buenos días damiselas – saludó - ¿Qué desean? – preguntó sonriente

Las damiselas como él las había llamado dudaron a la hora de responder, pero al final con un poco de valor Tsunade respondió.

- Buenos días – saludó cordialmente – Venimos a buscar a Sai o más conocido como 'el pintor' – susurró

Sakura se encontraba temblorosa esperando a la respuesta del señor, mientras que Tsunade se mostraba firme ante su propósito.

- Claro, vengan por aquí – dijo tomando unas llaves y cerrando la tienda – Síganme – ordenó - Por cierto mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi – se presentó

Las chicas sonrieron con alivió, Tsunade como buena madre abrazó a Sakura intentado darle fuerza a lo que su hija respondió con una sonrisa angelical mientras caminaban.  
La tienda no era muy grande o al menos eso parecía, el señor Hatake las introdujo en un pasadizo secreto de la tienda, bajaron las escaleras llevándolas a un gran almacén donde parecía haber un joven pelinegro de espaldas, dibujaba algo que en la oscuridad en la cual se encontraban no se podía distinguir.

- Así que han venido Señora Tsunade y como no su hijita Sakura. No pensaba que me vinierais haber tan pronto – comentó pausadamente

- Pues como ves Señorito Sai se equivocaba – dijo burlonamente Sakura, la cual había estado callada hasta el momento y parecía que había comenzado a tomar valor.

- ¡Sakura tu nunca cambiaras! – exclamó divertido

- Sakura no venimos a discutir – recordó la rubia dándole una colleja en la cabeza.

- Sí mama perdón – respondió pesadamente la pelirosa mientras se tocaba la cabeza y solamente pensaba '¿Por qué siempre a mí?'

Tsunade suspiró cogiendo fuerzas para lo que venía, le explicó a Sai en la situación que se encontraban incluyendo el famoso baile al que tenían que acudir si o si. Sai meditaba todo lo que decía la dama mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando alguna cosa para que no fueran descubiertas.

- Ya tengo el plan perfecto y con esto no podéis ser descubiertas ni por un fantasma – comunicó mientras las dos damas se miraban extrañadas – Siéntense aquí porque comienza el cambió de look y vestuario – sonrió mientras Kakashi las conducía donde habían dos sillas

- Siéntense – ordenó Kakashi

En casa de los Uchiha se podía ver el gran barullo que había a causa de la gran fiesta de la noche. Los criados y criadas estaban ansiosos por su llegada y así poder ver a sus familias las que no habían podido visitar por estar dentro de esa casa.

Mientras que la familia no se encontraba de la mejor manera Fugaku seguía pensando en la gran tontería que estaban haciendo una fiesta para esa gente tan inferior a él nadie podía superarle en nada su familia era perfecta, rió con sarcasmo al ver todo lo que estaba organizando para ellos, bajó las escaleras aclaró su garganta.

- Por favor, traigan lo peor que tengamos. Que no quiero que me ensucien la vajilla - ordenó  
Pero antes que los criados movieran un solo plato apareció Mikoto, la que estaba decidida a mostrarle a su marido de lo que era capaz. Al verla Fugaku suspiró

- No pienso comer con ellos – dijo con dureza

- Bajaras por que sino ya sabes que pasara ¿no? – sonrió por su astucia, mientras que Fugaku solo le dedicaba una mirada de odio ¿Cómo se pudo haber enamorado de esa mujer? Ya se lo dijo su padre ella será tu final.

Mikoto no apartó su mirada de su 'amado' esposo el cual se rindió y subió hacía la biblioteca donde al menos nadie lo molestaría. El Uchiha mayor mientras sus padres discutían por 'tonterías' como el decía se estaba dando un baño mientras leía con tranquilidad, pensando en que esta noche se divertiría y el Uchiha menor pues simplemente dormía placidamente desnudo acompañado de una pelirroja aunque cuando despertó lo único que le dedico a su acompañante femenina fue una mirada asesina que significaba 'lárgate o te corto el cuello' algo que la chica rápidamente entendió y se fue de la habitación dejando a un Sasuke indiferente.**  
**  
Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad o más bien dicho en el escondite de 'El pintor' hacía su trabajo felizmente sin interrupciones hasta que acabo dejando a una Tsunade cambiada ahora su pelo esta estilo caracola para arriba con unos pequeños clips que aguantaban graciosamente su pelo, vestía un traje azul precioso con un broche en forma de mariposa en el centro, tenía un escote que dejaba a la vista gran parte de sus pechos pero que al mismo tiempo dejaba volar su imaginación.

- Esta preciosa Señorita Tsunade – dijo un Kakashi sonrojado por la belleza que tenía delante – Y tu no te quedas a tras Sakura – sonriendo a la dama

Sakura llevaba un traje más sencillo verde claro el cual combinaba con sus ojos jades, era un traje largo precioso con algún que otro encaje de punto. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta para al lado.

- Gracias caballeros pero ahora falta saber como entrar y conseguir pareja ¿no? – balbuceo Sakura mientras se miraba en el espejo

- Siempre al grano Sakura. Pues bien las parejas las tenéis aquí yo seré tu pareja Sakurita y Kakashi el de tu madre – concretó Sai

- Siempre tan astuto – aludió Tsunade

- No tanto como usted – sonrió – ahora creo que yo y Kakashi nos prepararemos y pronto acudiremos a la que será ¡la mejor fiesta! – exclamó emocionado Sai

- Por fin Sakura, ya sabes que tenemos que conseguir los pergaminos sagrados. Tenemos que parar esta guerra nosotras no podemos meter a nadie en nuestro planes – susurró Tsunade al oído de su hija.

- Si mama – afirmó

Pronto sería la hora del baile, donde muchas cosas cambiarían hasta para la pequeña Sakura la cual no se espera nada de lo que sucederá. Una mal presentimiento hizo estremecer a Tsunade la cual se abrazó en un acto reflejo y ahora sin poder saber por que un gran temor apareció en su interior y un nombre en él: Sakura...

**Continuará....**

**Comente y mañana continuación ;P**

**Gracias a todos, nos leemos pronto si todo va bien **

**pd**: ayer fue mi cumple estoy happy *.*


	3. La gran fiesta ¡Que empiece!

**¡Hola a todos nuevamente!**

Bueno como sabrán esta historia ya estaba subida en esta página pero por algunas sugerencias de algunos de mis lectores he decidido reeditarlo y subirlo nuevamente sin errores o al menos eso se intentará. Espero que les guste y me apoyen para hacer de está historia una buena historia. Si aburre o algo no la continuaré por eso pido que me den su opinión nada más comenzar. Gracias.

**Aclaraciones: **Naruto No me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishamoto-sama. Pero Sasukito-kun y Itachikito-kun son míos los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Estás historias tan extravagantes y tan locas son exclusivamente mías. No dejo que nadie las cuelgue sin mi permiso.

**Notas:** Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno - Itachi Uchiha / Gaara - Hinata Hyuuga - Naruto Uzumaki / Neji Hyuuga - TenTen Ama / Temari - Shikamaru 

**Sugerencias: **

¡Reviews! Si quieren que lo continúe háganmelo saber. Al menos unos cuantos, por favor. Todos vuestros comentarios se agradecen y lo sabéis ¿Qué os cuesta dejar un comentario? Sólo son dos minutos o hasta menos...

**Summary:**

-AU- Una esclava, simplemente eso era ella, un objeto sexual con el que jugaban y después tiraban. Pero el colmo de esto es que te enamores del monstruo quien te ha introducido en el mismísimo infierno eso te convierte a ti en el peor de los demonios.

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**

**[†] My sweed obsession [†] [SαsuSαku]**

**BY: Saku Chan  
**

**La gran fiesta ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!  
**

**-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**

Ya era la hora indicada para la celebración, así que las puertas de la casa Uchiha por primera vez y hasta se podría decir que sería la única se habría a sus habitantes y las casas de la realeza exterior. Todos iban con temor al acudir a la cita, un ambiente tenso rondaba por la sala hasta que la señora Mikoto apareció con un deslumbrante vestido blanco con algún que otro encaje de color dorado, era largo y liso el cual combinaba con unas sandalias que tenían un brillantito en el medio mientras que su pelo se encontraba suelto.

- Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar – saludó alegremente, al ver que su cometido se había realizado con satisfacción por lo que atinó a sonreír – Divertiros, pero antes os quiero presentar a mi familia cortésmente – finalizó.

Al decir sus últimas palabras dos chicos bajaron lentamente robando más de un suspiro de las damiselas presentes. El mayor iba vestido con un traje formal negro con el símbolo Uchiha, incluía un pantalón del mismo color y una camiseta de la cuál dejaba visible el pecho bien formado, su pelo estaba recogido por una coleta baja, dejando al aire su nuca con algún que otro lunar en su piel pálida.

Mientras el menor llevaba un traje muy parecido al de su hermano pero esta vez, el color era azul marino, su cabello estaba suelto.

- Ellos dos son mis hijos, el mayor Uchiha Itachi – comenzó y mientras que este mostraba una sonrisa arrogante pero a la vez cínica – Y este de mi lado Uchiha Sasuke el menor de mis hijos – la gente aplaudió alegremente al poder ver a los Uchiha de cerca - ahora bajará mi marido que a tenido un inconveniente con unas cuentas – informó – Diviértanse – concluyó

Los habitantes tenían terror al clan Uchiha por su cinismo a la hora de asesinar y a su frialdad con todos, pero al rato se acomodaron felizmente mientras bailaban o simplemente descansaban y conversaban. Tsunade y Sakura acaban de entrar al comedor con sus firmes acompañantes quienes negaban dejarlas solas por un momento, su llegada no fue muy escandalosa aunque muchos varones de la fiesta pusieron el ojo sobre ellas pero al ver a sus acompañantes perdieron las esperanzas.

El gran salón como era llamado por todos los que convivían allí, estaba decorado con una exquisitez tan exquisita que no podía ser superado por nada ni por nadie, las paredes y el techo estaban pintados de un color blanco como la nieve, en el centro había una pista de baile donde ya algunas parejas se habían animado a bailar, escuchando la música que tocaba una pequeña orquestra de instrumentos de cuerda y de viento, mientras que otras personas se encontraban en un rincón de la sala sentados en pequeñas mesas de cuatro que los Uchiha se habían molestado en poner para comer o conversar como estaban haciendo en esos instantes, el ambiente que se respiraba era una felicidad por parte de las familias que lamentablemente tenían a los Uchiha como amos.

Sakura, Tsunade, Sai y Kakashi miraban la fiesta con una gran sonrisa la que fue borrada al ver al hombre que bajaba. La música dejo de tocar, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la sala, el aire de hace unos momentos se desvanecía por segundos y el ambiente tenso se volvía hacer presente. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con un traje blanco bajaba las escaleras con un aire siniestro.

- Veo que habéis venido todos, me alegro mucho – sonrió falsamente, mientras bajaba con su maléfico propósito – No me miréis con esas caras, divertiros.

Todo el mundo lo miró, sorprendida giraron sus rostros y continuaron con lo que anteriormente se proponían hacer. Fugaku fue en busca de su mujercita la cual se encontraba charlando con unas campesinas sobre sus hijos, suspiró, se dirigió a un pequeño estante donde se encontraba una botella de Anís por cortesía de los Yamanaka, la familia más rica que se encontraba por debajo de los Uchiha, se puso en un pequeño vaso una pequeña cantidad del licor y se lo bebió de un trago pensando en que hoy atraparía a una de esas moscas que le rondaban.

- ¿Quiere que bailemos Señorita Tsunade? – preguntó alegremente Kakashi.

- Vale pero después me llevas a tomar una copa a la mesa 15 ¿si? – sonrío Tsunade.

- De acuerdo, si no hay más remedio - respondió mientras se llevaba a Tsunade a rastras hasta la pista de baile.

Sai y Sakura se sentaron en una mesa para hablar un rato de cosas sin importancia, pero que ayudaban para comprenderse mutuamente, llevaban más de media hora hablando cuando una rubia se les acerco lentamente hasta la mesa.

- Hola...Soy Yamanaka Ino y me preguntaba si...- dijo tartamudeando de la vergüenza – bailarías conmigo – concluyó sonrojada.

- Como caballero que soy me encantaría llevarte a bailar – miró a Sakura quien asentía y le incitaba aceptar - ¿Vamos? – sonrió.

La joven pareja se ajuntó y comenzaron a bailar juntos, mientras que la pelirosa se levantaba con una sonrisa triunfante por fin empezaría su misión en aquel lugar. Sus pasos eran pensados y pausados, subió la escalinata que daba a las supuestas habitaciones de los Uchiha, rápidamente sus pasos la llevaron a una supuesta habitación con un gran miedo abrió la puerta mientras su corazón palpitaba sin parar, la habitación estaba vacía ,suspiró intentando tranquilizarse, aunque su momento de tranquilidad no pudo ser terminado al ver al menor de los Uchiha apoyado en la puerta sonriendo activamente.

- Sabía que una de las dos vendría, solo tuve que esperar hasta que alguien subiera las escaleras – informó mientras sus ojos negros entraban por primera vez en contacto con los ojos verdes de ella - ¿Tienes miedo pequeña? – preguntó burlón al ver a la chica temblando.

- Yo..., buscaba el cuarto de baño – intentó tranquilizarse e intentar sonar firme ante su afirmación.

El menor la miró, era bonita por decirlo así, su pelo tenía un color rosa extraño y el cuerpo pues aún tenían el cuerpo de niña comparado con las demás mujeres con las que se había acostado pero esta bien pensó.

¿Esa chiquilla creía que se iba a tragar el cuento del cuarto de baño? Que equivocada estaba, iba a pagar por mentirle, lo mejor de todo si conseguía que le dijese quien era, cosa que para él era pan comido. Sakura al ver que el chico no movía ningún músculo pensó que se lo había tragado la excusa así que intento salir del cuarto donde se encontraba, pero el Sasuke se negó rotundamente dando una negativa respuesta a la chica mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Tu y yo nos vamos a divertir – sentenció, mientras que el corazón le daba un giro y empezaba a temblar por la cercanía que el chico comenzaba acortar.

Sakura temblaba, sus ojos jades comenzaron a humedecerse mostrando su debilidad al Uchiha por lo que sonrío satisfecho por sus actos. Cogió con dureza el mentón de la chica haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran con más precisión, Sakura cerro fuertemente sus ojos esperando lo inevitable, que por suerte por parte de ella nunca llegó. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron viendo al Uchiha en la misma posición que antes.

- Mocosa – susurro en el oído de la pelirosa haciendo que ella chocara con la fría pared, mientras este tenía una sonrisa macabra lo que asusto más a Sakura – Eres patética, ¿crees que me rebajaría a estar con una mujer como tú?- preguntó burlón

El chico se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse pero una mano detuvo su camino, haciendo que volteara y con rapidez una mano se incrustó en la pálida mejilla.

- ¿Tu crees que me iba a dejar tocar? – preguntó irritada - ¿Crees que soy una de tus prostitutas particulares?

Sasuke se quedó helado, ninguna mujer se había retractado de esa manera ante él, nunca jamás se dejaría tocar por esa inmunda asquerosa, la rabia se hacía presente en sus ojos negros como el carbón y Sakura lo había notado pero no había bajado la guardia ni por un segundo, se mostraba firme ante él no se rebajaría a su nivel, y con astucia lo vencería o al menos esa era su mayor esperanza.

El mayor temor de Tsunade se hacía presente, un dolor en el pecho, miró a su alrededor buscando a su hija con la mirada. Sabía que estaría arriba buscando los pergaminos que necesitaban para destruirlos pero algo no andaba bien lo notaba, pero tenía que tener fe en Dios, el cual con un poco de suerte le brindaría un poco de luz en esa oscuridad en la que lentamente se adentraba y dos palabras en su mente rondaban 'perdóname, Sakura'.

- Hemos pasado, una noche espectacular ¿no creen? – preguntó una Mikoto sonriente – Pues ahora a comer - ofreció a lo que todos sonrieron mientras le daban la razón o simplemente aplaudían por el detalle que habían tenido con ellos.

Todo se veía más oscuro para Sakura, la que aún combatía con Sasuke mirándose sin apartar la mirada de él. Sasuke la empujo fuertemente hacia su cama, a lo que Sakura gritó por el dolor.

- Te dije que no me rebajaría a ti, pero lo he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor será demostrarte quien manda aquí – dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa buscando su cuello.

- ¡Ahh! – Gritaba desesperada.

- Cállate maldita sea – susurró intentando taparle la boca.

La puerta se abrió, Sasuke se giró recibiendo un puñetazo por nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Itachi el cual mantenía su rostro sin expresión alguna.

- Sasuke, siempre lo acabas arruinando todo – le recrimino a su hermano .

- Y tu siempre tan caballeroso – susurró con desprecio

El ambiente se había tornado más caliente de lo que estaba anteriormente. Sakura seguía temblando con gran temor, dirigió su mirada al hermano mayor quien le penetraba.

- ¿Qué le querías hacer? – preguntó sin apartar la mirada de Sakura.

- Pues lo que estabas observando – mientras se limpiaba el labio con la mano – Divertirme – comentó con simpleza

- Ah, es verdad violar a las damiselas es lo más normal – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Ella entró, no es mi culpa – bramó

- No ella no se va, esta chiquilla entro aquí para robar – afirmó

- Yo solo buscaba el cuarto de baño – susurro

- ¿Con quien crees que hablas mocosa?, tu pagarás por lo que querías hacer – grito, haciendo que algunos guardias entraran a la cambra donde residían – Llévensela - ordenó

- ¡Tu estas loco! ¿Tanto escándalo por esa tontería? – dijo con seriedad – Es verdad lo que me dijo madre, te estas volviendo una simple marioneta de nuestro padre.

Sakura, hacía rato que se la habían llevado los guardias pero la pelea entre los dos hermanos no cesaba y cada vez parecía que iba de mal en peor. Un guardia al ver todo lo sucedido bajo las escaleras para dar aviso a su amo, quien recibió la noticia con molestia, se levantó de la silla donde residía sentado.

- Bueno, una gran fiesta ¿no? – dijo con desagrado – Hemos encontrado a una intrusa en una de nuestras habitaciones rebuscando, eso significa que ya pueden levantarse e ir yéndose a sus mugrosas casas con su familias y por el momento no pondrán más el pie en esta casa – Finalizó sonriendo con burla.

Su mujer lo miraba con una mirada que mataría a una gran cantidad de varones, pero a él, simplemente, no la aceptaba, pronto vería con quien se había metido, pronto su vida llegaría a su fin junto con esa gente estúpida e inmunda que le impedían hacer lo que él quería hacer. Morirían, ese había sido su veredicto.

La gente salía asustada ante la reacción de Fugaku, él cual había mostrado su asco y su desatención al pueblo que gobernaba. Todos se mostraban indignados ante la acusación, pero que podían hacer era su rey y su deber era obedecerlo aunque no fuera un buen hombre pero en sus corazones esperaban que se diera cuenta de lo que le acechaba.

Dos guardias conducían a la pequeña Haruno a donde sería su nuevo hogar hasta que su destino se definiera por completo. La llevaron a una celda fría y maloliente con vistas a los muros que protegían al castillo, en ese momento la soltaron tarándola al suelo dejando que ella soltara un leve gemido.

- Veo que por ahora no estaré solo – susurro una voz.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó caminando hacía atrás.

- Soy Uzumaki Naruto – se presento cortésmente

**Continuará.... ¿pronto? **

Comentad y lo antes posible subiré la continuación.

**Gracias por leerme y comentar: **

setsuna17 : Gracias por leerme, me alegra que te agrade la trama.

Alexa Hiwatari Gracias por la filicitación me agrada mucho que me leas

Chelsea272: Seguiré tus consejos, muchas gracias por dármelos espero esta vez haberlo hecho mejor.**  
**


	4. La Historia de Naruto Uzumaki y ¿Sasuke?

Este capitulo va dedicado a unas personas a las que agradezco que siempre me apoyen en los malos y buenos momentos, **Karen** Hija mía gracias, siempre me alegras el día sobretodo en clase.

**Candy-chan**, que te han operado hace un tiempo, te prometí que te lo dedicaría ¿no? Eres una persona única ¡sigue siendo así!

**Evars, **te quiero agradecer tus consejos y tus palabras, me han animado mucho a parte que me has dado datos que utilizaré es que lo de la ropa antigua lo llevo algo mal xD Pero gracias a ti creo que podré solucionarlo.

Y no me olvido ni de la **familia kizuna**, mis **one-chans** queridas que las adoro.

Y tampoco me olvido de vosotros mis querido seguidores, y claro que me paso por vuestros fics pero tengo un problema mi computadora se a quedado sin Internet gracias a la compañía ahora estoy en casa de una amiga para colgar-lo, ahora sólo queda esperar para que se arregle lo antes posible.

**[†] My sweed obsession [†]** [SαsuSαku]

La Historia de Uzumaki Naruto & ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

Se encontraba asustada, no veía nada sólo oscuridad. Aquella voz varonil la sacó del asombro, temía que le hiciera algo, podía apreciar por el ruido que el muchacho se acercaba, y el gran miedo que le atormentaba no se marchaba parecía que no se quería ir.

- Hola soy Uzumaki Naruto – volvió a decir amablemente – No temas que no soy un monstruo como esos de fuera. – sonrió – Al menos no tanto – susurró tan bajo que Sakura no se enteró de sus últimas palabras.

Sakura, abrió los ojos para poder observar otros ojos azules como el mar, le transmitían seguridad y dulzura. El temor se esfumó, se sentía ¿protegida?

No sabía, lo acababa de conocer pero aquellos ojos...

Era como si ya lo conociera, era extraño era la primera vez que lo veía, estaba segurísima pero su corazón le decía lo contrarío. Cogió fuerzas para acercarse a él, sin que temblara.

- Perdóname, soy una miedica – le comentó pausadamente – Soy Sakura – completó.

- ¿No tienes apellido? – preguntó inocentemente mostrando una sonrisa que le transmitía dulzura.

- Sí, pero aún no puedo decirlo – respondió bajito con tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

- De acuerdo – sonrió el rubio intentando animarla.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Sakura.

- ¿En la cárcel? – Sakura asintió levemente – Me acusan de matar a mis padres, llevo aquí desde los cinco años.

- ¿Por qué piensan eso? – preguntó sorprendida.

- No quiero explicarlo ahora.– susurro con dolor contenido, lo que a Sakura le produjo una especie de mal estar dentro de ella, era como si lo sintiese, nunca había sentido una cosa sin igual no podía explicar con palabras aquella sensación de angustia – Por favor - suplico

- Naruto, esta bien - comprendió – Pues, quiero que sepas que hoy será tu último día aquí- dijo una confiada Sakura – Te prometo que saldremos lo antes posible – sentenció.

- Sabes, me caes bien – se rió por lo bajo, haciendo que Sakura, lo mirara de mala forma – He intentado muchas veces de salir de aquí, pero siempre me han pillado – suspiró mirando al suelo, para después levantar la cabeza y mostrar una de sus preciosas sonrisas, una llena de inocencia y ternura la cual le estaba dedicando a Sakura, la que le devolvió la sonrisa con ganas.

Allí termino la conversación, aunque Sakura en su interior sabía que allí no podía quedarse más tiempo porqué sino...

La muerte a su pueblo, y de las personas que quería pronto se producirían y no podría evitarlo si estaba allí encerrada. A parte que necesitaban el pergamino.

Ese pergamino les llevaría a la paz, a la tranquilidad, pero sobre todas las cosas a la felicidad.

El silencio gobernó el lugar dónde Naruto y Sakura se encontraban, pronto aquella tranquilidad se rompió por unos pasos, que lentamente se acercaban en la oscura penumbra.

_¿Quién sería? _

Pues no lo sabían pero el temor se hizo presente en sus cuerpos haciendo que los jóvenes se miraran fijamente para dirigir sus miradas a la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

- Veo, que el pequeño Uzumaki a conseguido una amiga. Que patético ¿no? – exclamó burlonamente una voz – Me tendrías que dar las gracias ¿no crees? Gracias a mí tienes una amiga – sonrió malvadamente – Aunque, pronto se irá. Como todos.

- ¡Maldito! – grito el Naruto con ira.

Sakura simplemente miraba, Naruto gritaba palabras incórdiales a modo de insulto, parecía que se le iba a tirar encima en cuestiones de segundos, sin saber quien era o al menos por parte de ella.

No lo podía permitir que se le tirara encima ya que no dudarían en matar al rubio, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente en ese poco rato le había cogido cariño.

Sabía que hacía poco que se conocían, pero algo en él, le hacía tener más esperanza, ganas de luchar las cuales tenía la certeza que no debía perderlas por nada en el mundo, porque sino perderían la batalla.

- Siempre tan hiperactivo y odioso – respondió aquella odiosa voz

- ¡Uchiha! ¡Eres un asqueroso! – insultó groseramente – Sasuke-teme ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Qué ganas con ello? – balbuceó el rubio.

¡Hahaha! – rió falsamente, mostró una sonrisa un tanto malvada – Eres tan dobe – soltó de repente.

Los pasos se pararon una luz apareció dejando a la vista al visitante. Sakura se encontraba en estado de Shock, su mirada estaba perdida en esos ojos tan irresistibles.

_¡Era él!_

Su pelo negro azulado volaba al compás del viento, sus ojos negro como el azabache se posaron en la chica y el chico. Unos ojos que disfrutaban de panorama que estaba montando en el lugar. Su ropa, la había cambiado por una túnica negra más informal.

Era el mismo chico que la estaba a punto de violar en aquel cuarto ¡Maldición!

Se lamentaba Sakura. Pero algo la había desconcertado lo podía creer ¿Dobe y Teme? Dirigió sus ojos a Naruto para después dirigirlos a Sasuke, no entendía nada. Cada uno tenía la mirada fija en ellos, parecía una batalla de miradas.

- Veo que no le has dicho nada Uzumaki – Se burló – Creo que se lo debería de explicar yo ¿no crees? No puede quedarse con la duda del porqué estás aquí. Porque sino esto no tendrá gracia – caminó hacía Naruto, el cual tenía la mirada perdida, Sakura salió en su defensa.

- ¡Cállate! – gritó desesperada al ver el estado de Naruto, en sus ideales decía que siempre que alguien necesite ayuda tienes que dársela.

- No te preocupes, ese bicho no puede, ni podrá contra mí – sus palabras parecieron que afectaron al Uchiha-menor aunque por supuesto él no demostró.

- Me haces gracia – dijo con un tono que nadie podría describir – Siempre he sido mucho mejor que tú, siempre he tenido todo lo que he querido y por supuesto siempre conseguiré mis propósitos. Algo que tú nunca podrás conseguir – escupió con rencor.

Su mirada, se dirigió al Uzumaki, se encontraba mirando al suelo, como sino tuviera ganas de mostrar la furia de sus ojos, temblaba, todo su cuerpo lo hacía. Sus pensamientos sólo llegaban a una cosa matar a Uchiha Sasuke de la manera más sangrienta, hacerlo desaparecerlo del mundo para siempre.

Sasuke paso un poco de él, para dirigirse más a Sakura. La mirada jade de ella no se apartaba de el chico rubio, se acercó a él para darle un abrazo y reconfortarle un poco con algunas palabras que no hacían mucho efecto en el Uzumaki quien seguía ocultando su rostro.

- Que escena más conmovedora – las palabras del Uchiha menos eran carentes de emociones - Puedo ver que no sabes la historia del inocente Uzumaki - comentó burlonamente – Pero ya te la contaré y luego veremos si te acercas tanto a él – farfulló.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – gritó Naruto otra vez

- Todo comenzó aquel día, el día del cumpleaños de este dobe. ¿No Naruto? – preguntó indiferente pero con cierta burla en su voz, haciendo que, Naruto gruñera, Sakura lo miró mal haciéndole entender lo que estaba haciendo era algo indebido, por decirlo así. Todo eso era una locura, la cual solamente estaba por comenzar. – Los Uzumaki era una gran familia, era la más rica y la más respetada, todo su reinado por decírtelo de alguna manera, iba a la perfección me refiero a su gobierno en este pueblo. Hasta que este crío asqueroso nació, el día del parto su madre murió ¡que penita! – exclamó, aunque siguió con la historia - dejando sólo a su padre y a su nuevo hijo solos en el mundo. Los ancestros predijeron, que, debían deshacerse de ese niño – sonrió arrogante, para mirar a Naruto. El rubio lloraba, de sus ojos caían lagrimas cristalinas, al recordar la historia, su historia. Sakura lo abrazó mucho más fuerte para decirle que ella estaba allí para todo.

- Cuando el pequeño monstruito creció, todos pensaron que era un _buen chico _como se equivocaban. – A Sasuke_ 'se le escapó' _una de sus maravillosas sonrisas las que siempre salían en el mejor momento_. _Naruto como acto reflejo apretó los puños – El día del quinceno aniversario, este monstruo mató a toda su familia, o eso dicen. Cuentan que salió una luz roja de la casa, pero no hay ningún sobreviviente, para contarlo, eso se contó. – se quedó pensativo, para continuar la historia y así darle fin lo antes posible - Gracias a él, los Uchiha estamos donde estamos, gracias Dobe, no he conocido a alguien tan imbécil – agradeció falsamente.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que eso es mentira! – Exclamó alarmado.

- Sabes bastante mejor que yo, que esa es la historia que se cuenta, a parte sino hubieras sido tú, como respondes a estas preguntas ¿Como escapaste?, ¿Por qué no te mataron? – preguntó sarcásticamente, dirigiendo sus pasos hacía la salida.

- ¡Pregúntale al hombre que llamas padre! – ordenó, Sasuke paró su paso - ¡Ten el valor que nunca has tenido Sasuke!¡Demuestra que eres un hombre! ¡Enfrentate a tu padre!- gritó a los cuatro viento haciendo que el menor de la familia Uchiha se riera, pero carente de diversión.

- No digas nada Uzumaki, eres tan idiota –arremetió.

- ¿Por qué termino nuestra amistad? – preguntó, mientras se soltaba de los brazos de Sakura - ¿Por qué dejaste de venir cada tarde? Nos lo pasábamos bien ¿lo recuerdas? – susurró.

- No tengo nada que responderte – contestó fríamente

- Sasuke, no te hagas el duro – dijo intentándolo mirar a los ojos, pero él estaba de espaldas – Se de la herida de la espada, recuerdo que cada día venías con heridas ¿Tu padre te pegaba Sasuke? ¿Te pego por ser mi amigo? – volvió a preguntar.

Sasuke no dijo nada sus labios se habían puesto rectos, mientras sus músculos tensos se contraían. Sakura estaba en silenció sin apartar la mirada de Naruto, para no perder-se nada de la conversación.

Sin decir nada salió de las mazmorras para dirigirse a su alcoba. Con rapidez subió los escalones, su rostro era como el mármol frío y sin ninguna expresión apreciable en su bello rostro. Se tiró en su cama, tenía ganas de dormir estaba cansado físicamente y psicológicamente aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie. Sus ojos se cerraron, rindiéndose ante el cansancio.

Sueño de Sasuke

Se encontraba en un largo pasillo, caminó lentamente aunque comenzó a correr más rápido al oír unos gritos que provenían de detrás de la puerta del fondo, una puerta de madera, la cual tenía un estado deplorable, se encontraba medio rota, Sasuke, cogió el pomo de la puerta, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, mientras que lo giraba, notaba que se encontraba muy perdido pero en su subconsciente algo le decía que el lugar lo conocía de algo. Se acerco a la puerta para ver que era y lo que vio lo dejo helado...

_Era él, estaba atado de manos y pies. Sudaba, el suelo de la oscura habitación estaba lleno de pura sangre pura la suya, un agridulce escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, hasta se le erizó los pelos de la nuca al ver la horripilante escena. _

_Una sombra, se estaba acercando a al pequeño, dolor un dolor espeluznante sintió, al ver quien era la sombra que le rodeaba a él de pequeño era su padre, todo era realmente era terrible._

_Sus manos temblaban, hecho un gritó ahogado, al ver que su padre llevaba consigo un látigo con el cual le atizo unos golpes. Sasuke grande miraba todo con temor, recordaba ese día era el último día que habó con Naruto como amigos de verdad, como hermanos en toda regla._

_Ese fue su castigo por relacionarse con él por parte de Uchiha Fugaku su padre. Gracias a eso su amistad se rompió en mil pedazos. _

_Ese fue el final de su amistad, de una amistad que logró terminar y borrar con la soledad que sentían el uno y el otro..._

_De la cual sólo dos personas salieron heridas tanto físicamente y psicológicamente: Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke._

_Solo había un culpable en todo eso y ese era _

_Uchiha Fugaku _

Fin del Sueño de Sasuke

Sobresaltado, se levantó. Sudaba a mares, sin decir nada se quito la prenda superior de la ropa, tiró la túnica al suelo, para dejar a la vista, un cuerpo perfecto. El joven Sasuke se dirigió la mano a la espalda para tocar aquella cicatriz que tantos recuerdos le traían.

Como deseaba ser libre, como le hubiera gustado nacer como campesino aunque también tenía / debía de aceptar que tener un estatus social como el que tenía no estaba nada mal.

- ¡Traedme a Karin! – ordenó.

Esta noche no dormiría, tenía que despejar la mente de esos recuerdos. Tenía que eliminarlos de alguna manera, para satisfacer sus necesidades y así satisfacer a su padre.

Unas palabras vinieron a su cabeza, era extraño ¿Por qué recordaba esas palabras?

_¡Pregúntale al hombre al que llamas padre!_

¿Que debía hacer? Tantas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta, tenía que saber que haría a partir de ahora, había oído decir a su padre, que mataría a Mikoto pronto y eso Uchiha Sasuke no lo iba a permitir sabía que él y su hermano lo impedirían. A su madre ni tocarla. Un gruñido salió de su boca al recordarlo.

- ¿Señor me llamaba? – preguntó seductoramente.

- Entra y haz tu trabajo – ordenó con frialdad, ante eso Karin se tiro y lo besó con pasión y lujuria pero en la mente de Sasuke una imagen de una chica apareció, no podía creérselo, era la chica que había en su habitación _la nueva amiga de Naruto_.

¿Por qué su imagen aparecía en ese momento? ¡Maldición! – pensó regañándose

- ¿Señor mío, que sucede? – preguntó disgustada la pelirroja.

- ¡Vete! – la estaba echando, pero ella no se movía.

- ¿Pero por qué? – tartamudeó.

- Vete ahora sino quieres que te corte tu cabeza - ordenó con seriedad y enojo.

- A las ordenes mi señor – dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Valla día más asqueroso y repugnante – repuso con rabia – Mañana me ocuparé de esa mocosa – sentenció.

_Naruto & Sakura_

- Naruto ese el plan ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó Sakura

- Sí, es perfecto Sakura-chan – exclamó bajito, abrazándola.

- ¡Mañana escaparemos para siempre! – gritó alegremente Sakura

- Por fin, veré el mundo exterior y no una jaula – dijo con cascaditas en sus ojos zafiros, Sakura le sonrió.

- Si... – susurró – Espero que todo salga como lo planeado.

- Claro, que sí Sakura-chan. Nadie adivinaría lo que vamos hacer – comentó bajito - ¿Tienes sueño?

- Sí, un poco – admitió

- Vamos a dormir, hay una cama allí – dijo – Yo te despertaré a la hora acordada ¿sí?

- Confío en ti – reconoció abiertamente, mientras se metía en la cama y cerraba los ojos lo último que vio fue al rubio meter-se en su cama y dormir como ella...

Los dos fueron transportados al mundo de los sueños, donde cada uno tenía su mundo creado, un mundo lleno de libertad y felicidad. Un sueño que tenían que hacer realidad...

**Continuará...**

**Aquí el final del capitulo ¿Que les ha parecido? **

**Se que es bastante triste, estaba deprimida ¿Se nota? Por mi parte creo que esto debería pasar ahora la historia comienza de verdad. A partir de aquí pasarán muchas cosas que afectaran a nuestra protagonista y a sus amigos. Sólo tengo algo que decirles, el próximo capitulo pasará algo que creo que nadie se lo estará pensando, es algo inhóspito a parte que es una sorpresa para todos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Buenas fiestas!**

**Besos**

**¿ Se merece un comentario ?**

**Se aceptar de todo, insultos, críticas y hasta tomates. Saben una cosa me gusta el tomate.**

**...........................Bye......................**


	5. Cicatrices que nunca sanaran

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.  
****My sweet obsession ******

_**Cicatrices que nunca sanaran **_****

By:  
Saku Chan  
.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.

El aire se torno muy tenso, los dos príncipes Uchiha se miraban fijamente no era una batalla de armas sino haber quien tenía más resistencia de ambos. El mayor fue el primero en actuar dándole a su hermano un fuerte puñetazo haciendo que Sasuke se chocara con una de las paredes contra su espalda mientras que un hilo de sangre saliera de su boca por el impacto del golpe.

Pero resistió, cogió fuerzas y se levantó plantándole cara a su hermano mayor demostrándole que él no se dejaría vencer por nadie, así que sin más le devolvió el golpe al mayor, pero este lo esquivo con rapidez dejando en evidencia a Sasuke cada vez más enrabiado.

- Creo que te estás haciendo muy amigo de esta bruja sin papeles hermanito – bromeó el menor de los Uchiha mientras se tocaba la boca a modo de gracia pero sobretodo burla.

- Estas igual de podrido que él – susurró – Jugáis con la vida de la gente sin daros cuenta de nada de lo que ocurre alrededor vuestro – dijo el mayor- ¿Te piensas que eres el ombligo del mundo, Sasuke? ¡Responde! – exclamó enrabiado.

- ¡Con ser mejor que tú me basta! – bramó con ira.

- Nunca lograrás superarme en nada ¿Sabes por qué? – preguntó – Porqué siempre te venceré, puedes odiarme por todo lo que sucedió en el pasado pero nunca lograras ganar nada – respondió - ¿Qué ganas con ser mejor que yo? – preguntó con un tono indiferente hacia su hermano.

- Ser el ser más perfecto que existe – respondió con sequedad – Ser el orgullo de padre.

- Permíteme reírme hermanito, eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta de nada – comentó burlescamente – El ser perfecto no existe ni jamás existirá, espero que pronto te des cuenta de los errores que estás cometiendo y puedes hacer algo para perdonarte a ti mismo.

- Pronto existirá – susurró tan bajito que nadie pudo escucharlo, un malvada sonrisa apareció en su rostro, hizo un movimiento con la mano como si llamara a alguien.

Para sorpresa de Itachi cuatro sirvientas aparecieron, con pasos lentos pero decididos cogieron entre todas a Sakura para llevársela del lugar. Sakura estaba tan cansada y tan heridas que se había quedado dormida así que no notó nada, ni pudo hablar, ni resistirse.

- ¿Para que se la llevan? – preguntó el mayor a su hermano menor el cual no dejaba de sonreír con maldad– Deja esa sonrisita porque te va a costar cara – amenazó con el puño en alto.

- Padre quiere conocerla y nos va a dar una gran noticia bueno a mí según me ha dicho – informó el menor a su hermano sonriendo de medio lado – A parte no la puedo llevar hecha una porquería ¿no crees hermanito?

Se notaba a leguas el aire de tensión y angustia que se estaba viviendo en ese lugar en particular, el primero el salir fue el mayor el cual fulminó con la mirada a su hermano pequeño antes de salir.

Sasuke de pequeño era un encantó de niño soñaba en tener una vida normal pero lo que más quería era una familia unida, una estabilidad emocional. Había crecido con el amor de una madre, su padre estaba muy ocupado siempre haciendo de Itachi un hombre de verdad como decía continuamente en esa época. Desde siempre su sueño fue honrar a su familia pero sobretodo a su padre, pero esté le importaba muy poco lo que él pudiese enseñarle le daba asco porqué para él Itachi era perfecto, era el heredero y eso llego a corromperlo todo aquel encanto se esfumó como el aire.

Siempre le recordaba que Itachi era mejor.

Siempre le recordaba que había sido un error en sus vidas.

Siempre lo humillaba para sentirse bien.

Siempre...

Podía hacer una lista sobretodo lo que le había hecho su padre, durante años tubo que aguantar todo tipo de humillaciones por parte de su progenitor, pero gracias a todo aquello que su padre le hizo pasar se formó como era ahora, frío y carente de emociones y eso se lo agradecía continuamente.

Miro el lugar donde estaba anteriormente la chica para luego coger aire y despedirse de ese lugar tan '_especial_' para él. Recuerdos y más recuerdos venían a su mente sentía ¿melancolía? Nada de eso, él no podía sentir nada o eso intentaba. Conseguiría sus propósitos costara lo que costara porque nadie se lo impediría.

Itachi caminaba metido en sus pensamientos, recordaba aquellos momentos vividos, días donde él y su hermano eran felices. Su padre nunca le dejo ser quien era siempre había fingido no tener corazón, había fingido ser alguien que no era ¿A quien le había importado?

A nadie le había importado nada, bueno a su madre pero eso era caso a parte ya que ella no podía hacer nada, ni decir nada en contra de su esposo porque sino la condenarían a muerte. Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasarle a esa niña, a Sakura, se parecía tanto a ella...

Sí, ella su amada y querida Himeko

Ella era igual que Sakura, no físicamente ya que Himeko tenía el pelo de un color negro oscuro pero brillante y sus ojos eran de un color aguamarina preciosos eran puros pero ante todo irradiaban de energía. Era como tener un libro abierto encima de la mesa, en sus ojos se leía todo pensamiento que tenía en mente. Ella había sido su esclava durante algunos años aunque había sido más que una esclava para Itachi había perdido la virginidad con ella.

Ese momento fue maravilloso para él, Himeko estaba asustado, aterrada pero él, sin pensar en ella la tomo a al fuerza luego repitieron otras noches las que fueron largas noches sin dormir donde ella le confesaba que le amaba. Llegó un momento que se cansó de ella y la trató como una basura. Probó con otro tipo de mujeres pero nadie saciaba como Himeko. Algo le faltaba se sentía más vacío de lo normal.

Llegó el día donde se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella, había pasado un mes o así desde que la vio por última vez, le costó decidirse por contarle pero entonces cuando tomó el valor para hacerlo y para enfrentarse a su padre se enteró de la desgracia...

Himeko había muerto

Según le habían contado o mejor dicho lo había investigado se enteró que entró en depresión después de dejar su supuesta '_relación_', la pobre chica lo amaba tanto que se había suicidado por él, él tenía la culpa de la muerte de ella y su conciencia no le dejaba dormir ni pensar con claridad y todo por su culpa, por haberla tratado tan mal por haberla matado en vida.

Y ahora tenía un mal presentimiento con Sakura, algo no rondaba bien. ¿Por qué padre quería verla? No tenía los pensamientos claros, pero algo si sabía a ella no le ocurría como Himeko, no permitiría que volviera a pasar algo así y la protegería de su padre y de su hermano aunque eso le llevará a la muerte.

Sakura abría con pesadez sus párpados, lo primero que vio o mejor dicho notó es que se encontraba desnuda ¿Quién la habría desnudado? Pensaba. Ella estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos que no notó a las 4 chicas que estaban detrás de ella.

- ¡Ahh! – gritó la pelirosa al ver a las cuatro mujeres.

- Tranquila señorita, sólo estamos aquí para curarle, bañarle y darle un buen vestuario para cuando se presente ante el gran emperador Uchiha – anunció una de las cuatro mujeres – Mi nombre es Nanako – se presento sonriente.

Era una joven que no tendría más de unos veinte años, sus cabello era negro como la noche mientras sus ojos eran de un color verdoso oscuro que combinaba muy bien con la vestimenta. Llevaba un vestido azul fuerte era muy sencillo a parte de que lo llevaba rasgado y un poco sucio pero al fin de cuentas estaba fabulosa con él. Su nombre Nanako su apellido era desconocido para todos.

- Señorita, no nos mire así – rogó otra de las muchachas – Nosotras solamente cumplimos ordenes – imploró – Mi nombre es Hikari aunque me llaman Hika, pero la verdad no se el porqué de esa abreviatura nunca les di permiso para eso– comento pensativa – Pero me gusta – arguyó.

La segunda parlante era una chica más o menos de la edad de Sakura, tenía el pelo recogido en un bonito trenzado dejando ver su bello rostro. Su pelo rubio era como oro brillaba con la poca luz que entraba en el lugar. Ella llevaba puesto el mismo o un parecido vestido blanco como la primera muchacha. Su nombre era Hikari Camilla.

- Tranquilas no tengo nada en contra de ustedes – dijo mientras formaba una bella sonrisa – Lo único es que no entiendo que me arreglen tanto, si estoy en calabozo – comentó con amargura pensando en ese horrible lugar.

- Ya es hora de que salga – ordenó la tercera joven, su voz era algo áspera pero muy autoritaria – Mi nombre es Haru y soy la encargada de que todo este bien.

La tercera chica o mejor dicho la señora era la más mayor de las cuatro. Tendría unos treinta años como mínimo, su pelo era castaño como sus ojos. Se le veían unas arrugas por el rostro aunque se veían más por debajo de sus ojos que delataban su posible edad. Esta vestía con un vestido marrón sucio y algo roto. Su nombre era Haru Mine la encargada.

- Sí - aceptó - ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Sakura saliendo del agua.

- Venga por aquí - ordenó Haru indicándole – Es hora de prepararla para la comida – informó de manera arisca parecía que la odiara.

Sakura simplemente asintió con la cabeza no tenía ganas de nada se encontraba cansada, no sabía que le sucedía pero parecía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, tomó fuerzas las cuales no tenía pero salió del agua y miró el lugar para al menos tener la idea de donde podía estar posiblemente.

Nunca había visto nada igual era único, precioso, parecía que el mar se hubiera concentrado allí mismo para ella en el suelo estaba hecho de barro o arcilla pero lo más bonito eran los dibujos que habían en el centro adornando el suelo del posible baño eran pequeñas flores de colores coloridos que hacían que el lugar se viera más vivo.

- ¿Vamos?- preguntó la cuarta chica, pero al ver que no reaccionaba volvió a preguntar - ¿Esta bien señorita? – preguntó con preocupación – No me he presentado, soy TenTen pero llámame Ten simplemente – le susurró mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Ella era una joven que tendría más o menos unos diecisiete años su pelo estaba recogido en dos moños perfectos encima de la cabeza. Sus ojos eran de color caramelo parecía ser una chica muy dulce pero con mucha fuerza interior aunque a leguas se veía la tristeza de sus ojos. Su nombre TenTen Ama

- Sí, perdón – se disculpó la pelirosa – Me he quedado anonada viendo esto – sonrió.

Las jóvenes la llevaron a una pequeña habitación para darle el vestuario adecuado para la gran cena, aunque Sakura ya no le preocupaba lo más seguro es que su destino fuera la horca como lo fue para su abuela. Sinceramente eso no le preocupaba nada lo que fuera a pasarle al menos había podido coger la mitad del pergamino así que solamente quedaba esperar.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba vestida, llevaba un vestido precioso de un color rosa pastel que hacia relucir toda su belleza natural, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad al verse en aquel cristal que había delante suyo, su cabello rosa lo llevaba en un moño pero pelos rebeldes salían mostrando así una belleza salvaje.

- Es hora de llevarla para allá – anunció Hikari - ¿Preparada? – preguntó sonriente

- No – susurró con temor la pelirosa

- No le ocurrirá nada, el señor Fugaku no es tan malo como parece sólo es bastante rádical –la intentó convencer pero con la mirada que le habían mandado las otras chicas quiso callar.

- Suerte pequeña – le sorprendió TenTen – Si sucede algo nosotras entraremos en acción – tranquilizó.

- ¿En acción? – preguntó - ¿Quién sois...?- pero fue interrumpida

- Pronto lo sabrás, paciencia – dijo Nanako la que se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

Pero antes de poder decir nada más alguien comenzó a dar varios golpes a la puerta parecía que fuera una bestia apunto de tirar la puerta abajo que por suerte no sucedió nada de lo pensado.

- El emperador reclama la presencia de la señorita Haruno en el gran comedor – informó una voz grave.

- Ya va Taka – respondió Haru con su aguda voz.

- Pues que no tarde al señor no le gusta esperar y lo sabeís – volvió a decir el hombre que por la voz tendría unos treinta años como Haru.

- ¡Tranquilo, que ya va! – gritó cansada Nanako.

Después de aquel gritó el joven optó por marcharse suspirando pesadamente, Sakura tenía nervios a flor de piel antes no estaba nerviosa es que ni le importaba pero ahora ¿Qué ocurría? Tenía un mal presentimiento esa cena iba a ser una pesadilla que no la dejaría dormir tranquila y lo sabía.

Las cuatro muchachas acompañaron a la joven hasta la puerta del gran salón dándole ánimos. Abrieron la puerta y la anunciaron cortésmente ante la familia Uchiha así que sin más dilaciones entró al recinto dónde ya se encontraban todos esperándola algo que la avergonzó un poco.

Entró con la cabeza bien alta, pero con un pequeño sonrojo por la vergüenza que sentía en esos precisos momentos. Todas las miradas se habían centrado en ella, al primero que miró fue a Itachi quien le brindaba una cálida sonrisa luego miró a la bella dama que se sentaba al lado de Fugaku para sonreírle de igual manera. Mientras que a Sasuke solamente lo miro como al magnífico Fugaku.

- Siéntate bella dama – saludó – Te estábamos esperando – anunció con suspicacia.

- Perdón por el retraso – se disculpó aunque su voz era carente de emociones en aquel momento.

Se mantuvo de pie ya que no había ninguna silla más ni ningún cubierto pero eso le daba igual. Mantuvo su sangre fría auque por dentro temblaba del miedo que le ocasionaba esa familia o mejor dicho la mitad de esa familia.

- Hijo, ¿Te gusta? – preguntó su padre a su hijo menor con frialdad.

- No esta mal para algún meneo en la cama – respondió mientras comía con lentitud haciendo que pareciera que Sakura no estuviera allí escuchando la conversación.

Mikoto miro a su marido con desaprobación no le gustaba nada que viera a las mujeres como objetos, muchas veces le había echado en cara esas ocasiones en particular pero él nunca la tomaba en cuenta pero eso pronto iba a cambiar.

Sakura tenía los puños apretados ¿Qué se pensaban esos dos? ¿Qué era una marioneta? ¿Una prostituta? Porqué nada de eso entraba en sus ideales como persona. Itachi al oír aquella barbaridad no pudo evitar mirar mal a su hermano el cual ni se inmutó a ella más bien ni se dio cuenta del gesto de su hermano mayor.

- Pues la noticia que quería daros es que ella es hija de ni más ni menos que la bruja Tsunade – informó – Y como dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños Sasuke he decido regalártela como esclava sexual – le susurró en el oído de su hijo – Disfrútala es virgen y cuidado no me vengas con un hijo de esta ¿De acuerdo? - bromeó

- Gracias papá – agradeció falsamente.

- ¡No puedes hacer esto, es una persona! – explotó Itachi.

- ¿Desde cuando te importa esto? – preguntó Fugaku – Así desde la muerte de esa esclava - se burló – Itachi te estás ablandando, son sólo impuros – le recordó.

Itachi decidió callar aún no era el momento para atacar a su padre y lo sabía, podían matarlo cuando moviera la mano podía lograr y conseguir todos sus deseos con tocar las palmas. Tenía que tener paciencia aún no era el momento adecuado.

- La paciencia es de sabios – pensó – Paciencia , paciencia – se repitió unas cuantas veces para auto convencerse de que no debía tararse encima de su padre.

- Así estás mejor hermanito calladito – farfulló el menor.

Sakura estaba horrorizada estaban pensando que ella fuera su esclava ¿sexual? Ni pensarlo eso era horripilante era peor de lo que podía haber llegado a pensar jamás. Tenía que escapar de allí cuando tuviera la menor ocasión antes que todo su mundo se viniera abajo ¿Lo lograría? Seguramente no, pero al menos los habría intentado. Pero espérate aquel día de la fiesta le dijo que nunca se acostaría con inmunda entonces, ¿de que se preocupaba?

Él no quería y ella tampoco así que no tenía que preocuparse ¿no? Pero, ¿Por qué temblaba? Aunque sabía que nada ocurriría y si ocurría tenía que planear algo para pararlo en plena acción ¿Cómo? Haciendo un trato, pero ahora otra cuestión ¿Qué podía ofrecerle ella a parte de su virginidad?

Ya lo tenía. Engañarlo no sería nada difícil, el menor de los Uchiha pensaba que era una bruja pues ella le daría algo que cualquier humano podía querer 'la inmortalidad' pero tendría que planear cosas para que no se diera cuenta pero eso era por si aceptaba algo que no dudaba.

- Niña ven para acá – ordenó el anfitrión de la mesa – Necesitarás energías para esta noche así que ven y come – sugirió a la joven pelirosa.

- Perdone, pero es que si me acerco y veo su horrible rostro junto el de su hijo menor no podré evitar vomitar y la cuestión es que no quiero arruinar una vajilla tan cara por el asco que le tengo – respondió con tono burlón – Así que no se molesté en poner la comida porque no iré – concluyó.

Todos los que estaban comiendo pararon de inmediatamente después de oír la respuesta de la joven, definitivamente estaba loca ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así al gran emperador, es que no sabía que podía pasarle? Porqué si lo sabía es que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, todos lo presentes tragaron fuerte menos ella que parecía estar de lo más tranquila.

- ¿Se le ha comido la lengua el gato, Uchiha? – preguntó la joven con un deje de maldad – Ya me dijo mi madre que las verdes ofenden – completó mirando fijamente al anfitrión de la mesa.

Estaba loca, todos los de allí ya la daban por muerta, pero una grave risa inundó el lugar, Uchiha Fugaku, se estaba riendo como nunca, desconcertados los hermanos y la mujer lo miraron extrañamente.

El padre de los hermanos se levantó y se dirigió a ella con pasos pausados y tranquilos. Le cogió de la barbilla haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran.

- Me caes bien chiquilla – comentó desconcertando a todos los presentes - ¿Quieres morir? – le preguntó con descaro.

- Antes que hacerlo con su hijo se lo aseguró – dijo con frialdad – Usted no me da miedo bueno un poco es que me recuerda al malo de un cuento que me contaba mi madre - respondió

- ¿A sí? - la chica asintió - ¿Cuál es ese cuento?

- ¿Seguro que quiere que se lo diga? – preguntó sorna

- Para algo te pregunto ¿no crees? – dijo con frialdad perdiendo la paciencia.

- Pues es un secreto – susurró audible para él – A parte no me acuerdo, pero creo recordar que va dedicado a usted – dijo dejando a todos con una sonrisa nerviosa, esa niña era demasiado difícil a la hora de hablar, ese fue el pensamientos de todos los presentes después pensaron a tenido una vida muy corta.

El mayor de lo Uchiha le dio una vuelta para mirarla mejor, pasando de todo comentario de esta. Cuando dio la vuelta se dirigió hacía el sitió de anfitrión que le tocaba.

- Espero que la aproveches muy bien Sasuke, está noche creo que no vas a dormir así que para mañana no tienes porque hacer tus obligaciones, pero creo que te tocará domarla antes de poder tener fiesta – informó sonriendo macabramente a la chica – Llévensela y prepárenla para esta noche y llévenla al cuarto de mis hijo menor – ordenó – Niñata tú serás la nueva esclava así que TenTen encárgate de prepararla para sus faenas que ahora en adelante le tocarán.

Las cuatro chicas que habían traído a Sakura se la levaron, la pelirosa se encontraba en estado de Shock, no reaccionaba ante nada que le hacían.

-Sakura sé que estás asustadas tranquila – intentó que reaccionará Hikari.

- Déjenmela a mí - comentó Haru, se acerco a ella - ¡Niña tonta reacciona!- la abofeteó tan fuerte que salió del Shock y se puso a llorar sin poderlo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos jades.

- Quieren que pierda la virginidad con él, pero yo...pero yo – balbuceó Sakura .

- No quieres – la interrumpió Nanako acariciándola – Te entendemos – le aseguró – Todavía crees en el príncipe azul, en el amor verdadero y eso ¿no? – le preguntó haciendo que Sakura asintiera – Quieres hacerlo con la persona que amas, te comprendo absolutamente.

- Lo siento no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo pero toma esto a lo mejor te ayuda – TenTen le dio dos pastillas.

- ¿Para mí? – preguntó inocentemente la pelirosa.

- No, mira lo que tienes que hacer es cuando lo veas ponértelas en la boca y lo besas seduciéndolo pasándole las pastillas y evitas que te las devuelvas y haces que se las tragues sin parar el beso – concluyó Hikari.

- De acuerdo creo que lo he entendido, espero hacerlo bien – susurró al cielo

- Seguro que la suerte te acompaña – le aseguró Haru – Las pastillas son fiables al cien por cien así que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

- Vamos te vamos a preparar para tu gran noche – dijo Nanako – Las que han tenido sexo con el menor de los Uchiha dicen que es genial en la cama podías probar y sino te gusta...

- ¡Ha ha ha! ¡Que gracias tenéis! – dijo con sarcasmo – Me da asco al cien por cien como las pastillas.

- Sólo lo decía para animarte mujer – se disculpó riéndose .

- ¿Manos a la obra? – preguntó Haru .

- Sí – respondieron todas sonrientes.

Desvistieron a Sakura con cuidado, le quitaron el penado y el vestido para dejarle el pelo suelto y con un pequeño vestido de color blanco que trasparentaba mucho según Sakura el cual se tapaba como podía ante las miradas divertidas de sus cuatro nuevas amigas.

- ¡No me hace gracias! – balbuceó como una niña pequeña.

- A nosotras sí – respondieron en medio de risas.

La llevaron a la habitación de el menor para dejarla allí sola con sus pensamientos, tenían que dejarla pensar como haría que se tragará las pastillas con cuidado para no ser descubierta por él.

La puerta se había abierto de golpe mostrando al Uchiha menor en todo su esplendor, y ahora iba a comenzar el juego de la seducción ¿Quién seducirá y domará a quien?

¿Quién ganará la partida?

Sasuke o Sakura.

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*Fin del capitulo 6*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**

Hasta aquí el capitulo seis, espero que haya sido de sus gusto, si hay algún fallo ortográfico disculpen mi ignorancia. Espero que dejen su comentario junto con su apuesta ¿Sasuke o Sakura? Quien será el vencedor/a en la prueba de la seducción.

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias y comenten y lo sigo lo antes posible.


End file.
